


Round and Round and Round

by positronic



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Epistolary, Gen, Graphic Description, Living Together, M/M, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Time Loop, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic
Summary: Steve,You gave me a home. You turned this tower and this team into a home, into a family.It doesn’t feel like home anymore.Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46
Collections: Team Angst





	Round and Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to reiterate, warning for talk of death and gore/violence! All misspellings and other errors are intentional!
> 
> Thanks to blue_jack and vicspeaks for helping me work out the kinks on this thing!

**Day 3:**

Steve,

I have no idea what’s going on. I’m at my wits end. It’s been three days and I still have no idea how to fix this. At least, I think it’s been 3 days. I hope so. Each fucking day is the same. I get up and see your gorgeous face smiling at me while making breakfast for everyone, and by the end of the day you’ve got me in a chokehold, poison my dinner, or whatever else you feel like doing that day to kill me.

I know it’s not actually you. I knew something was wrong from the moment I woke up a few days ago and I’ve spent every single moment trying to find a way out of this god damn loop. The only thing I’ve narrowed down is that this has something to do with that fight we had with MODOK yesterday. Well. Here it was yesterday, at least. It’s been days for me.

I remember I got hit with some sort of energy beam while trying to save Sam, I think. It got dark and I can’t remember anything after that other than waking up. Every single day is blurring together and it’s not getting better. I’m really starting to lose the plot, here, Steve. 

I won’t even be able to read this back tomorrow, but this helped a bit. I’m used to talking to you to work out my problems so I thought this might clear my head a little. I love you. I hope to get everything back to normal soon. I can fix it. I know I can. 

I miss you. You’re sitting right in front of me as I type this, but it’s not you. I know it’s not. You wouldn’t do this to me.

Tony

\----

**Day 4:**

Steve,

You gave me a home. You turned this tower and this team into a home, into a family. 

It doesn’t feel like home anymore.

Tony

**\----**

**Day 5:**

Steve,

No progress so far, but yesterday was one of the nicer ones. You killed me just as I climbed into bed with a swift bullet to the back of the head. A lot less pain this time. Very fast and I didn’t even have to see the pure hatred in your eyes. 

Like I said earlier, I know it’s not you. It still hurts, though. 

I still don’t have any theories on how to fix this. I’m currently hiding out in a janitor's closet a few floors down from the Avengers rooms typing this out. The only thing that changed yesterday is that I actively tried being kinder to you. I gave you compliments and held back on the snark, and it seemed to help. But, I am a scientist, and one positive result is nothing to go off of.

Still. I don’t have much of a choice, do I?

Wish me luck. We’ll see how today goes. 

Tony

\----

 **Day 7:**

Steve

I fucked up. I fukced up so bad. Nothing is fucking working. I tried flirting with you and you shoved me against the fridg e so hard it shattered my skull. It was fast, but that split second was the most fear I’ve ever felt in my life. 

I’m going to keep trying, but I think it might be makign things worse. Before, you were calm most of the day before anything happened. But it seems like the switch is flipping sooner and sooner every day. 

I once fell in love with the fire in your eyes when you’re on a mission, but it’s no longer as attractive as it used to be 

I’m trying so hard to separate the normal you from this you, but it’s getting harder and harder every day. 

Before all this I had been working up the courage to ask you out, but I don’t think I can anymore, not after this. I’m sorrry.

Tony

**\----**

**Day 8:**

Steve

I can’t seem to shake you. You’re hovering over me almost all the time. I only just managed to get a moment alone by telling you I wasn’t feeling well. You’ll figure it out soon enough, though. 

You always do.

I had a theory thajgnskgjnKHGBDFJbjkhdfn

**\----**

**Day 9:**

I THINK I GOT IT!!!! I had a genius idea about how to fix everything. It’ll take me a bit to rig up the machine and figure out how to get away from you long enough but it's gonna work. you’ll see!!!!!!

**\----**

**day 10:**

steve

you… fuck i can’t even write it otu my hands ar eshaking so fuckgin bad

pelase 

tony

**\----**

**day 11:**

steve

it didn’t work. im back to square oen. try, try again, i suppose.

wish me luck.

tony

**\----**

**day 12:**

steve

yesterday was… weird. i was fully prepared for another grotesque end like you've been doing for the past few days but you seem to have changed your mind. you're back to the quick and painless. i don’t know what happened. i have no fucking idea what changed. 

this morning you came to my room and woke me up and smiled at me so sweetly i could practically feel myself melting, despite everything. you made me lunch. today almost feels normal so far. i’m terrified of what that means for later.

i can still feel the pain and the nausea is non-stop, but i seem to be more put together. for now, at least. 

tony

\----

**day 13:**

steve,

nevermind. i keep making it worse. i tried going for it and kissed you, and you grabbed a knife from the knife block and spilled my guts all over the kitchen floor. it was the most painful thing i’ve experienced in my life. i see the bright red of my blood and intestines every time i close my eyes.

i’m sorry. please stop hurtign me.

tony

\----

**day 14:**

i’m terrified of you. i can’t even say your name anymore.

**\----**

**day 18(?):**

nothing is working. i’m trying everything i can think of. time no longer exists. i have no idea how long i’ve been here. i don’t know who i am anymore. i’m trying so hard. i can’t do this anymore. 

**\----**

**day 22(?):**

i’d give anyhtign to see never see you again

\----

**day 35(?):**

i dont lov eyou anymore

**\----**

**???:**

someone help me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony games!  
> Square: Time Loop  
> Team: Angst  
> Bonus Prompts: epistolary, “you gave me a home,” "oh my god they were roommates."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time, it needs time, to win back your love again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777709) by [lomku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/lomku)




End file.
